xwing_miniaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission T1: Mistaken Identity
X-Wing Miniatures Mission T1: Mistaken Identity is the first mission of the campaign The Point of No Return, and is from the Tantive IV Expansion Pack. Plot Summary Ever since the captain of a CR90 ''Corellian Corvette ordered his crew to fill the cargo hold with unregistered tanks of Tibanna gas, the crew has been unsettled. Though far from their first unorthodox cargo, there is little doubt in their minds that this shipment is bound for the Alliance to Restore the Republic. What other customer would require such a large secret shipment? Who but the Rebel Alliance could require such vast quantities of untraceable, weaponizable Tibanna?'' Though many onboard are sympathetic to the Rebel cause, few wish to risk the wrath of the Empire, and only a handful of firebrands advocate out-and-out rebellion. Even the promise of a generous bonus upon arrival has done little to quell the grumbling or the fear. The oppressive mood prevails even upon the bridge, and not an hour goes by without the captain cursing himself for his misplaced idealism. Each time the ship emerged from hyperspace to calculate a new jump, his hands tightened on the arms of his chair, only to relax when the viewport revealed another quiet, backwater planet. This time is different; through the wide windows of the bridge, he glimpses a small group of TIE fighers rounding the horizon of a nearby moon. "Eyeballs on route! All hands on deck! What are they doing out here? I haven't see any star cruisers in this system." With a jarring hiss of feedback, the comms system crackles to life. "Unidentified CR90! Several transmissions were beamed to your ship by Rebel spies. Power down your weapons and prepare to be boarded." Shocked at such a ridiculous accusation, but aware of the consequences of being caught with contraband, the captain of the CR90 stalls for time by assuming a diplomatic front while the crew begins frantically calculating a jump to lightspeed. "We intercepted no transmissions. We are on a diplomatic mission." "...This is your last warning, Rebel scum. Deactivate your turbo lasers and surrender your vessel." With no sign of slowing down, the flight of TIE/ln accelerate on their approach. "Approaching Imperials! Disengage approach vector or we shall consider you hostile! I repeat, we will be forced to fire!" Shifting into attack formation, the TIEs prepare to engage. Mission Setup Rebel: CR90 Imperial: "Howlrunner" with Determination, 5 Black Squadron Pilots The play area is 3' by 3'. Starting with the Imperial player, the players take turns placing one asteroid token in the play area until all six asteroids have been placed. Asteroids must be placed beyond Range 2 of both players' edges, beyond Range 1 of both neutral edges, and beyond Range 1 of each other asteroid. The Rebel player places the CR90 within Range 1-2 of the Rebel edge. Then the Imperial player places his ships within Range 1 of the Imperial edge. The Rebel player has initiative. Special Rules There are no special rules for this misson. Misson Objectives Rebel Victory: Neither section of the CR90 is crippled after 6 rounds. Imperial Victory: One section of the CR90 is crippled. On the Campaign Progress sheet, place a check mark in the box corresponding to the CR90's crippled section. Category:Missions